


Hallofetish

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fetish, Halloween, Shrinking, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: Four (un)lucky people become the victims of a short witch version of Lexi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1: Hallobooty

It was Halloween night. Your favorite time of the year, and you were out trick or treating by yourself.

At some point you came across a large house at the end of the street. You were hoping for a little extra since the owners looked to be rich.

You knocked on the door and a extremely short girly looking boy answered. "Oh a customer! Come in! You were confused but went inside.

Inside you marvelled as it was home to a huge city. The girly boy spoke and said "For a modest price, you can get the full Halloween experience"

You didn't understand what he meant but nodded and said yes, wanting all the candy. The girly boy said "The price is your size" You were confused. "My size? He nodded and gave you a form.

You were not the brightest and signed it immediately as he giggled and held out a hand as you instantly shrunk.

You were gazing up at the former short guy with fear at the size of a speck as you screamed and tried to run. But the boy wasn't about to allow you to leave and blocked your path with a single heel. "What a stupid speck~ i mean falling for it that easily? *He smirked and changed his clothes, revealing he was actually a witch.

His black hat was unremarkable, but his tight robes did not hide his fat ass. "My name is Lexi~ apprentice witch of the coven~

You felt especially puny knowing that he was just a a apprentice and were frozen in place as he leaned down snatched you up, holding you to his face. 

"I have just the thing for this special time~" he said and with that, he summoned a chair, and dropped you onto it.

You stared up at him as Lexi giggled and turned around, filling your view with nothing but his ass.

You tried to run, but something about the ass kept you there. It was just too...glorious and soft.

"All you humans are the same~ too entranced by my ass to do anything" he said with a hint of teasing in his voice. You were too busy being entranced by the witch boy's thicc rear to hear him. 

"I bet you want me to plant this juicy rear on you right?~ he said, which made you got on your knees and begged for him to do it, completely under his control.

"Very well~" he said and sat down as you were pressed against his striped panties.

You nosebled as you became trapped. "Here's a little extra Halloween gift~" he said. Before you could wonder what it was, a nasty fart hit you and nearly blew you away as you coughed and gagged, squirming under him.

He merely laughed and stood up, as you were trapped in his cheeks while he went off to find a new victim.

To be continued


	2. Part 2: Hallovore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a 20 year old girl who hates Halloween, who ends up on the receiving end of your parents revenge

You despised halloween with a passion. Ever since you were born you could describe it as nothing but a stupid holiday.

You didn't understand the appeal. You were about to regret it. You woke in your bed, and audibly cringed at the Halloween decorations your parents had insisted on adding to your room.

Your parents were halloween freaks, and decorated the entire house in Halloween decorations every year and didn't take them down until Christmas eve. You found them unbearable.

Getting up, you sighed and dressed in a black sweater and a red plaid skirt before heading out of your atrociously decorated room.

Going downstairs you could already hear your parents playing "The Monster Mash" and dancing to it.

Not wanting to stay for too long, you quickly ate as fast as you could, ignoring any attempts by your parents to get you to sing and dance with them.

You had almost gotten away with it when your mom yelled back at you that you had to stay. "Come on mom just let me go to my room" You thought as you stared at her.

She spoke firmly "Patricia i need you to take this for me" She held out a weird book. It was indescribable and hard to put it into words the feeling the book gave you. Almost like something was very wrong. 

You shook your head to clear your brain and took it. Your mom smiled and led your dad out of the room as they went off to get a few last minute touches.

You were alone now in silence, as you went over to the living room and turned on the tv, before grabbing a water bottle from the pack of water bottles.

Sitting down you were about to take a sip when that book your mom had given you started to glow.

After a few minutes nothing happened so you went back to taking a sip from the water when all of sudden POP! Everything became a lot larger as you, now the size of a microbe fell into the water bottle.

You were now trapped in your own water bottle. If that was the only thing, you might have been fine but then you heard the booming creak as the door opened revealing a girl? No that wasn't right. You didn't know how but it definitely wasn't. 

It was a guy you thought as you swam around in the water. He was dressed in a witch's outfit as he approached your prision. And then he spoke, his soft girly voice catching you off guard as it boomed.

"I SURE AM THIRSTY!" Those words filled you with dread as you begged him not to but you were too small and pathetic to be heard. The water bottle shook as the thirsty god before you lifted it.

You were tossed around a bit before he lifted the tip to his soft lips and water began flowing into his mouth. You tried hard to not be drunk as you floundered around before ultimately being no match for the god's mouth. 

You found yourself in his wet and warm mouth briefly but not for long as he lifted his head back and gulped.

Your little body went down his gullet as you were melted on contact with just a drop of his stomach acid. You screamed one last time before you faded, having become a meal for the hungry god.

Meanwhile Lexi smirked as in reality he knew exactly what he was doing. He grabbed the book, and as quickly as he had come, he vanished from whence he came, off to find more victims.


End file.
